narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuran Clan
'The Kuran Clan and its extinction' The now extinct clan of the Kuran (玖蘭) was populated by twins. Members had blonde or black hair and blue or black eyes. Naoki Kuran was the only Kuran to have green eyes and Ichiki is the only Kuran with a dark blue tint to her otherwise pitch black hair. Kurans were long distance fighters as they were basically unable to learn taijutsu, a trait that only Naoki manages to overcome during her second shot of life. When forced to engage in close combat, Kurans would use their Cursed Eyes and activate a genjutsu specific to their personality. This didn't always secure their victory, though, as most Kurans must have kept eye contact for their tricks to work. Every member of the Kuran clan had a name related to nature, much like how everyone in the Kuro clan has winter themed names. The crest of the Kuran was a bright blue hydrangea, which was typically worn on the back of their shirts. After the last three members of the clan were absorbed into other clans, the blue hydrangea became the crest of the Namikaze. 'Politics' The clan attempted to remain neutral between disputes that would arise from time to time between the various inhabitants of Konohagakure. This was considered ironic, as the Kurans had a longstanding rivalry with the Redi clan. Heads of the clan were always women, usually ones with blonde hair. The last head of the Kuran was Chika who died whilst grooming her eldest daughter how to lead the Kurans. 'Kekkei Genkai' People born into the Kuran clan had what was called Cursed Eyes which closely resembled and was often mistaken for blue Sharingan. Their irises when activating the Kekkei Genkai would turn dark blue and their pupils would morph into different designs. (Each eye would receive a different look.) The intricacy of the patterns and the effects varied from Kuran to Kuran, though the true Kekkei Genkai required nine members of the clan to use their Cursed Eyes on an individual or group at the same time. Depending upon the members present, the steps differed greatly to reach the same end result. The objective was to repair damage suffered by a shinobi on a cellular level. Success rates, again, vary from group to group of Kurans. If the goal was achieved, however, it alter the affected shinobi's mental state- i.e. erased memories, changed aspects of personalilties, etc. A common side effect was paranoia in which the newly healed shinobi woukd claim to feel insects crawling inside of their veins. If it didn't work, the ninja that they attempted to save would die as their organs explode inside of themself. There are only three instances where it was successful, though nobody can recall as the participants are long since deceased. A fourth incident occurred when the revived members of the clan healed a group of fifty people. As most Kurans were already dead, they didn't need to conserve chakra. This was believed by Orochimaru to be responsible for the large success. It should be mentioned that groups of pre-Konohagakure Kurans used willing sacrifices to aid in the chakra reserves, often attempting to revive the dead. 'Heritage' The heritage of the Kuran would be the blending of two other clans; Uchiha and Namikaze. This is what allowed for varied physical traits amongst the members. They could have either blonde or black hair, have blue or black eyes, and be pale or have a tanned complexion. Their physical appearances were dictated by which of their "donor" clans that a certain Kuran was most similar to in terms of chakra (reserves, nature, etc.) More often than not, a Kuran had a vast amount of chakra and this made them ideal for being jinchūriki. However, only one Kuran was ever made a host to a tailed beast and this is due to the fact that they're partially Uchiha. Category:Clans Category:OC Clan Category:Genjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Konohagakure Category:Dojutsu Category:Deceased